Un amor secreto
by yumei3027
Summary: Mikan esta enamorada de Natsume, pero este de ella no, aun que sean mejores amigos el azabache no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos, su único mundo es "Luna koizumi". Un nuevo chico aparece, listo y decidido en conquistar a nuestra castaña favorita. ¡Esperen algo mas! ¡Natsume le pide ayuda a Mikan para conquistar a Luna.- ¡Veamos que pasa!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno les traigo otro Fic. como una vez dije que haría uno con una amiga, antes les pedí ayuda con un titulo, pero ese lo subiré mas adelante, abajo explico por que. ^^ Bueno espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente el suelo mientras yo permanecía sin habla, no podía moverme ni hablar, siquiera sabía si aun estaba respirando, sentí la que las gotas de lluvia caían en mi ropa, mi cabello y se mezclaban con mis lagrimas, las cuales recién había notado que salían de mis ojos para luego caer al pasto mojado confundiéndose completamente con las gotas que caían desde el cielo.

Mi mirada estaba centrada en el suelo, escuche como el soltaba un suspiro y comenzaba a hablar nuevamente. Realmente no lo estaba escuchando del todo, estaba completamente en shock, pues lo que me acababa de decir me había afectado notoriamente, trate de ordenar los pensamientos en mi mente, levante mi mirada y lo vi el también estaba mojado, no tanto como yo, ya que un árbol lo cubría un poco, pero aun así de su cabello negro caían gotas. Bufó, para luego decirme que no lo estaba escuchando, miro hacía el cielo, que permanecía cubierto de nubes grises, dijo que iría a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, me pregunto si lo acompañaba, a lo que respondí con un movimiento de mi cabeza en señal de negación.

Vi como su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más pequeño mientras mas se alejaba, yo permanecí ahí, cabizbaja, en silencio, y con gruesas lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos, estaba enojada, triste, decepcionada, estaba destrozada. Pues había pasado lo siguiente;

-Necesito que me hagas un favor.-me dijo mi mejor amigo con un notorio nerviosismo

-Claro, ¿Cual?.

-Pues veras...-En ese momento miró ah un costado.-Hay una chica..-Mi corazón se detuvo abruptamente.-Que me gusta...-Estaba sorprendida, esto no me podía estar pasando.-Y quiero... Que me ayudes a conquistarla.-Esa fue la gota que rebalso en vaso, me quede inmóvil gracias a la sorpresa, pues yo lo amaba...

El me quedo mirando por un momento, pero no se dio cuenta de mi actual estado. Siguió hablando y diciendo cosas que no escuche totalmente, solo reconocí un nombre Luna Koizumi. Luna esta en la misma clase que nosotros, es algo pretenciosa, envidiosa y arrogante, pero por la forma en la que el hablaba, no lo sabía, el hablaba de ella como si fuera la mas tiernas de las personas.

Volví a la realidad, estábamos en clase de idiomas, yo no estaba prestando atención a la clase, solo estaba recordando lo que paso aquel día, hoy llovía exactamente igual que ese día, la lluvia caía igual de fuerte, de seguro me mojaría completamente al ir a mi habitación, sentí que alguien me movía de un lado a otro, y mire en aquella dirección.

Era mi mejor amigo, el cual me miraba con cara de pocos amigos, su nombre es Natsume hyuuga, su cabello es negro azabache, tiene ojos carmesí, es mas alto que yo, su mirada es sería e inexpresiva, excepto, cuando esta conmigo, ruka, o hotaru, que aparte de ser mi mejor amiga es su prima. Bueno es hora de que me presente, me llamo Mikan Sakura, mi cabello es castaño claro y tengo ojos color avellana.

-¿Que es lo primero que tengo que hacer?.-Me preguntó, si, al final había accedido a ayudarlo, y hoy comenzaba todo, comenzaba mi tortura interna, y aquel amor que sentía en mi interior, quedaría totalmente guardado, no sería nada mas que, "Un amor secreto".

* * *

**Bueno este es un Fic que estoy escribiendo con una amiga, se supone que escribiría otro en el cual les pedí ayuda con el titulo, pero los documentos en donde los tenía guardado se borraron y no encuentro el respaldo. Bueno solo espero que les guste!. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Aquí es segundo capitulo! ^^. Tal vez haya quedado mal el orden ya que hay teclas en la computadora que no sirven, pero de alguna forma logre hacerlo mas o menos pasable. Creo.**

* * *

Ay dios no se que hacer, ¿Porque estoy tan nervioso? Si tengo a todas las chicas de la escuela tras de mi. A quien quiero engañar, - ¡ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME ENAMORO!-.

Le pedí ayuda a mi mejor amiga pero no se si lo quiera hacer, aunque ella siempre hace lo que yo digo... Bueno casi siempre, al parecer es hora de presentarme mi nombre es Natsume Hyuuga, tengo pelo color azabache y ojos carmesí mi cuerpo es bien formado y no estoy presumiendo solo digo la verdad.

¿Que quien es mi mejor amiga? Ella es Mikan Sakura tiene pelo castaño y ojos color avellana, es muy linda, dulce, cariños...- ¡QUE DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO!- "Estas pensando en lo linda que es tu Mikan"- me dijo mi consciencia, aunque no lo quiera admitir mi Mikan es muy lin...- ¡COMO QUE TU YA! - Volví a gritar a mi consciencia, ¿Que me pasa? ¿Tan nervioso estoy por ella?.

¿Ella? No ella no es Mikan, la chica que a mi me gusta se llama Luna Koizumi, ella tiene el pelo rubio-fresa y ojos azules cristalinos, es perfecta, dulce, amable y me gusta mucho "Si ya entendimos Estas enamorado... de Mikan" Si de Mikan... - ¡QUE AMI NO ME GUSTA MIKAN!-.

¿Que diablos me pasa hoy? Bueno ya han pasado tres días desde que hable con Mikan acerca de Luna, pero por alguna razón Mikan esta demasiado extraña conmigo, nosotros siempre estamos juntos a la hora del almuerzo pero ella busca una excusa para alejarse de mi y no se porque. "¿Y si tiene novio?" Me comento esa molesta voz en mi cabeza. - No... Ella no puede tener novio y si lo tiene lo voy a matar -.

Ahora mismo estoy en el salón de Narumi dijo que va a venir un estudiante nuevo que por cierto no me importa. Oh mira ahí esta lunares, pero porque se ve tan triste, bueno la quiero molestar un poco solo es pero que no se aleje de nuevo -Oi Lunares ¿Que te pasa?- Le pregunte como si nada pero de verdad me importaba pues su mirada no tenia ese brillo especial e inocente y no estaba sonriendo, esa sonrisa que ilumina el día.

- No no me pasa nada.- me contesto mirando a la ventana, siquiera me mira a la cara ¿Que le sucede?

-Oi cuando te hable mírame a la cara- le dije un poco enojado.

-Que quie...- me iba a decir algo pero no lo termino pues estaba mirando a la puerta. Cuando seguí su mirada me encontré con una mirada azul cristalina, era Luna, mi futura novia.

-Natsume-kun... Hola- me dijo con una sonrisa seductora, ella es tan bella.

-Ho-hola Koizumi- le pude decir un poco nervioso.

-Dime Luna porfavor- me dijo acercándose un poco a mi.

-Cla-claro- le dije.- Oye Koizu... Luna- casi le digo Koizumi. ¿Tan nervioso estoy?- Te gustaría salir conmigo este sábado- le pregunte mirando al suelo, no quería que me vieran ¿sonrojar?

-Pero Natsume este sábado noso... - Lunares me iba a decir algo pero la mire de una manera muy mal para que se callara y ademas no sabia de lo que estaba hablando.

-Mmm... Claro me encantaría me puedes buscar a las 6:30pm. ¿te parece bien?-me preguntó. Perfecto me dijo que si.

-Claro- le dije esta vez mas seguro. Ella me guiño el ojo y se fue a sentar, mientras que yo tome mi silla al lado de Lunares. En eso entro Narumi usando un atuendo que me quemaba la vista.

-Chicos tenemos el estudiante nuevo que vino de Reino Unido- dijo el dando una vuelta como bailarina, definitivamente este tipo es gay.

-Entra- le dijo al chico que estaba tras la puerta, tan pronto entro la mayoría de las chicas se sonrojaron, Ni que fuera tan lindo. El chico ese tiene el pelo color azul y su peinado es como el de Koko y sus ojos color amarillos.

-Hola me llamo Ian Leach mucho gusto- dijo el pero por alguna razón no me agrada para nada ¿Que esta mirando? seguí su mirada y me di cuenta de que miraba a Lunares y ella lo miraba también. Camino hacia nuestro escritorio y le cogió la mano izquierda a Lunares y ella ni siquiera lo rechazo solo se sonrojo mas.

-Hola como te llamas?- pregunto el idiota este a MI! Mikan "Pero si no es tu ya" hablo la odiosa voz en mi cabeza, que me empezaba a hartar. "no todavía no pero deja que la haga mía" ¡QUE DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO?!

-Yo...-yo me llamo M-Mikan Sakura mucho gusto Leach-san- le dijo Mikan al idiota con una sonrisas y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Mucho gusto pero dime Ian, Mikan- le dijo el imbécil este me esta cansando.

-C-claro- le dijo ella. El se acerco y le dio un beso en la mano que aguantaba. Ok hasta aquí llego, en eso me levante.

-¡¿Que diablos le haces?! - le pregunte gritando pues ya yo llegue a mi limite.

-¿Y tu quien eres para decírmelo?- me pregunto este ahora si lo iba a matar.

-Soy su mejor amigo- le dije muy serio pero con una mirada que mataba.

-exacto AMIGO!- me grito el imbécil en la cara, pero es cierto soy solo su amigo si yo puedo estar con alguien porque ella no "Porque te dan celos idiota" volvió a meterse mi conciencia. ¿Que me pasa? ...

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y si por alguna razón el orden quedo mal. Ya que mi computadora tiene algunos problemas con algunas teclas. :c ¿Les gusto? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Mas o menos? ¿Merece algún review? ¿Review? ¿Si? ¿No?.**


End file.
